This IS NOT what it looks like
by KrypticKrow
Summary: Benn loved the glares he got when the noble got back from a ridiculous he had planned. But he goes a little too far taking the Prince a creepy quest to retrieve Reavers underwear! The Prince worries. What if Reaver catches him? Prince/Reaver OneShotSmut


**This IS NOT what it looks like**

**A fan fiction written by:** Punky-Insomniac

**Disclaimer: **I do not own** Fable 1, 2, or 3,** or any of its characters. The game belongs to **Microsoft** and **Lion head games**. The original story belongs to its** Peter**, and its characters belong to their creators. I do **not** claim to own anything, and I do **not** get any money for writing this.

Though it'd be pretty **freaking** awesome if I did xD.

* * *

><p><p>

**Summary **

"I have to do this. I have to," said a shaky prince as he retreated a pale fist that needed to be knocking on Reaver's door. "For the kingdom…" he could hear fear in his timid voice "I… I need to be rich if I am to be king soon… And I can't come back empty handed to a crying girl" said a very righteous hero his raven hair dancing in the wind as the young child debated not letting a sadist like Benn Finn handle which quests he would and wouldn't do. Benn knew he couldn't say no to a crying young girl, even if her request was creepy, and the blond loved watching the heated glares he got when the noble got back from a ridiculous quest the soldier had planned. And now said noble felt his best friend went a little too far this time. And the Prince was right for thinking this; after all, it'd be rather awkward if he were caught, wouldn't it be? One shot Reaver/Prince. Rated M for… well… very good reasons.

* * *

><p><p>

**Important Notes **

The **Prince** in this is named **Sparrow** in honor of his **mother**,** Selene's**, late sister. (Yes, I switched it around a bit) This is also set after Reaver's mansion quest but before the character becomes king. Also theirs NO Reaver/Selene, if you don't want to read the big chunky back story that tells Selene's life I'll just tell you, Reaver had a stalker like crush on her but never in the slightest loved her. (Come on? He's Reaver, he doesn't really love anyone) He just found her interesting and a bit unreadable.

Oh secondly I didn't really like the way the prince looked in fable 3, or the hair choices for the males, I sort of came up with Sparrows look in my head.

He's pale, and some what short though has a slight build. He has large bright green eyes, a straight nose over looking a perfect mouth with slightly thick pink lips (he's not wearing make up though) all setting on a heart shaped face, his right eye covered by long bangs coming past his high cheek bones that are pushed to one side. (kind of an emo cut) Sparrow wears the rest of his hair in a long pony tail of raven black hair trailing down to the small of his back.

Also I hated the way Reaver looked in the third game so his outfit skin tone and hair are the same as the second, enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

**Back Story (You don't have to read it but it's kind of interesting I may make a fanfiction about it later) **

Reaver was never with Selene but was intrigued by her for a short time, and stalked her for a bit, simply because he never met anyone like her. His strange obsession with her starting after she speared his life, but refusing to have more then a casual conversation with him afterwards.

Though he knew why she wouldn't speak to him, or any other man. The reason being Dean, the raven haired gothic beauty's husband whom had an unhealthy hold on her, not that Reaver cared…

But he was always baffled that she never left the man she married and boreLoganwith before she went to the spire. She didn't even leave after her rise to power. She could divorce him, but she didn't, even though she hated him and had a lady lover on the side, she never divorced him. It could have been because of those two children she had, but one could never know, since she killed the man because of what he did toLoganthe seven years she was in the spire.

She loved those children more then life, even more so then her lover, lady gray… Who died from an illness a week after her husband's murder. Rumors soon spread since the commoners now knew of the scandalous lover, and never knew what was done to poorLogan. Some said Dean poisoned her and Selene found out, killing him as well. That was the popular one.

Reaver? He had no clue, but he preferred to believe she feared Lady gray would do the same as Dean, since she was just as heartless, so to prevent any abuse to her second son, she killed her, without her knowing.

That one… just sounded more interesting…

After Sparrow grew to his teen years Selene found her self in a lonely state and wished for a companion, not for sex like she usually did, but now in her mellowed late 30's she wished to just have someone smart to talk to. So she spent her days with the hero of will. Eventually marring him, they had no children nor spent days locked in their room. Reaver found it amusing the once sex addict spent her days being read a book by Garth, reading him one, or walking in the garden having an intelligent conversation with the man, rather then breed a pure bloodied hero.

Though the busy couple must have made time for two months after the hero turned 39 she died giving birth to a still birth child, which had been Garths.

Garth, devastated, leftLoganthe crown, and spent a month or two in the castle while he built a tomb for his late wife and baby girl Lenore. Then the hero of will left, and no one has seen him since.

**Sort of sad and I don't guess you needed to know this for a random smut between the Prince and Reaver, I just have an active imagination and felt like sharing, I'll probably put this before starting any of my Fable fan fictions that even somewhat mentions Selene, so… yeah. If you bothered to read that, now you know.**

* * *

><p><p>

**On with the story!**

Sparrow, being a rather timid kind thing, had to say he had never hated anyone. That is till this very moment, he had never hated a human being. Not even Logan, who had killed his childhood friend. But now that he stood on the marble foot hold in front of the large wooden doors of the Reaver mansion he re thought the whole, not hating anyone thing.

For he sure hated Ben now, as his emerald eyes glared at the detailed designed that laced the handle of the demonic door Sparrow needed to knock on… Or break into.

His bright almost naïve looking eyes twitched in teenaged irritation for maybe the first time. Oh the boy would think twice before letting Ben take care of managing his quests. Now that the raven haired hero thought that over he suddenly realized how stupid that sounded even to him.

He was too busy, but needed to money regardless so he needed some what of a free of charge manager.

Jasper was a thought… but he seemed… busy already practically taking care of every other need Sparrow had. The old butler needed a break every now and then.

When he spoke his troubles to Benn, the blond friend of his seemed like he'd be helpful, after all he offered to help.

"I'll take care of you buddy!" Sparrow could remember his enthused friend cheer as he slung a lazy arm over his shoulder "Don't you worry, old Ben Fin has got you covered."

And for a time it was fine. Ben would give him an address and he'd go to what ever odd job needed done. Sparrow never refused a quest.

Though he wished he had refused this one… Maybe it wasn't to late to-

Sparrow shook his head his black pony tail shimmering under the mid day sun. After Sparrow had stood their, not saying anything as both his best friend and all those people where killed, because he was to scared to point to one or the other, he had decided he'd never back down. He'd never turn around, or walk away.

Even though the quest was… er… odd, if he walked away, he'd still be walking away.

Besides the girl was willing to pay 7,000 gold. That could easily help him buy a shop in BowerStone so the prince could earn more money a day.

After all, if he raised enough he could put it in the city's treasury, after he became king, and abolish the taxes… So people would be better off.

Feeling a surge of courage the young hero bowed his head and slowly put his fist to the door, but not yet knocking.

The surge of courage was suddenly gone. What if Reaver answered? The timid hero squirmed at the thought, after all… what would he say? He then looked around feeling eyes on him, though no one was there.

He let his arm rest at his naked side once more as he scanned the residence of BowerLake. No one seemed to be awake yet.

He took in a deep breath suddenly realizing he needed to do this soon. After all he always got wary looks when he'd walk amongst these high strong people. Everyone around the place thinking him a lowly bandit from his attire, though he detested noble clothes, refusing to wear the stuffy things so always he'd go with no shirt, the female explorer trousers with green rather then red trim and black male mercenary boots. He stomped said boot to the ground and put his hand up once again to knock

"I have to do this. I have to," he encouraged himself verbally as he let his fist retreat to his shaking side even though that fist needed to be knocking on Reaver's door. "For the kingdom…" he could hear fear in his voice "I… I need to be rich if I am to be king soon… And I can't come back empty handed to a crying girl!" He then raised his head, raven hair dancing as the wind tousled it the sweet warm air. He then took a hold of the solid gold handle, and opened the door.

To the young Sparrows surprise it was empty. This was good, no servants about. He let his mercenary boots take clumsy steps on marble floors and took in the sound they made in a very empty house. Reaver wasn't home, was he?

Sparrow's green eyes darted around the room as his small slender hands shut the door behind him. "Maybe he's working today." Said the hopeful hero as his bare back hit the now closed door, the much too familiar feeling of relief swept over him, maybe a little too soon, but it edged him forward all the same. Standing straight he scanned the room once more, "If I were Reaver… That's a scary thought" He smiled "Where would I have my room"

Sparrow snapped his boney fingers "The Balcony." Then the young hero ran clumsily up the first flight of stairs, trying to make his way to the top floor through mind numbing hallways with odd twists and turns that made him feel like he was in a maze, rather then a house, and checking each and every room. None of them looking Narcissist enough to be Reaver's. But he went threw the drawers all the same, all sadly empty.

Oh that nervous boy wanted to be out of that mansion and quick. Tripping over a rug here, and stubbing his toe on a book case there, he felt more nervous by the second, and every sound made him flinch. Finally after what seemed like five stories of stairs the boy finally said "I wish life where easier, like if Reaver left a glowing trail to his room, which would be rather nice." Some how he felt like some high power was watching him and enjoying his suffering for none of the doors in these rooms lead to Reaver's room either, and it seemed like he tripped on every rug, falling on ever table stand and knocking over ever other valuable he came across, and stubbing his toe on ever night stand, book shelf, and beg their was. And at this point Sparrow was so tired he didn't even bother to close the drawers he opened or fixed the things he rummaged through.

Reaver was probably going to wonder for the rest of his days who the hell was here and what the hell did they take. This caused the teen to roll his eyes and smile at how much trouble he may cause the sadist. He'd never even notice a pair of boxer shorts missing. Then the hero shuddered remembering what he was there for.

"This has to be the weirdest thing I have ever done." He groaned as he went up another flight of stairs. Finally he came to a hall that lead to one room, This had to be it.

Sparrow smiled a shy smile, glad that his sinful dead would soon be well… done. He opened the door and knew instantly with a sarcastic shake of the head "Yep… this is Reavers room." Everything that could have Reavers name, face, portrait or whatever was painted all over it causing the shy teen to roll his eyes and his cheeks to flush "I can't wait to be out of here." And sure enough the first drawer he went threw had a pair of black boxer shorts.

At first… Sparrow couldn't bring himself to touch them. Knowing… Reaver had worn them. Suddenly a not so innocent thought flooded the virgins mind and his cheeks went from pink to red, thinking about Reaver wearing those shorts,,, and just that. Sparrow felt himself getting excited at the thought… then disgusted.

He knew he preferred men, though that secret would go to the grave with him, but Reaver? That secret would probably go to hell with him.

Though the teen knew no one was around… so… why care what he thought? So he had a sexual lust for the most disgusting man on the plant? The virgin didn't have to tell ANYONE, and just… keep it to himself… Slowly Sparrow traced a long slender finger over the crouch of Reaver's boxers licking his lips his innocently big eyes getting a not so innocent gaze about them.

Reaver was… interesting to look at. Even though he was bail and awful, and Sparrow repeated that in his head, but his other head wouldn't listen.

The pale boy bit his bottom lip thinking, what could it hurt? So for something unknown to him he took the black boxer shorts for himself… and the white ones for the Reaver fan. Being careful to shut the drawer to make it look untouched Sparrow suddenly became froze to the spot as he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his head.

'Oh Shit!'

'Oh Shit!'

'Oh Shit!'

Sparrow slowly turned his head and was face to face with Reaver… Who glared black orbs straight him "Sparrow… What are you doing here…" he hissed voiced laced with venom. Said hero backed into the dresser drawer at loss for words all the blood flow still else where all he could say was "I…I…I…"

Reaver's eyes shifted and then twinkled, then he smiled putting his gun back in his holster.

"W-wait!" Sparrow gulped not liking how this looked "This! This isn't what it looks like!"

Reaver then furrowed a brow "Oh?" he questioned but not really… Sparrow could feel he didn't believe him already. Sparrow wasn't sure if he believed himself, "I… I… I… I was getting them for… um… uh" damn it his mind was going blank.

"Yes?" Reaver edged him on by taking step forward the way Reaver smelled suddenly filled Sparrows senses.

For someone so… bad… he smelt… sweet. Sparrow had thought Reaver smelt of blood.

Now it felt twelve degrees hotter and with the incline of heat it became harder to think, "For ummm…. A girl who really really likes you! There not for me!"

"No one said they were."

'Damn it!' Reaver put both hands beside both sides of Sparrow on the dresser cornering him.

"I um…." He panted his cheeks feeling like they were on fire "Just wanted that to be clarified is all!" He almost shouted

"Uh huh." Reaver said un believingly "Then why did you take two pairs?"

"She wanted two." Sparrow said answering much too quick, making the heartless owner of the industry smile. "Then why is this there little Sparrow?" And before the Prince could defend himself the taller man had his knee in between his legs rubbing his excitement.

Sparrow moaned loudly shutting his eyes and resting his head on Reavers neck, both his hand grabbing for Reaver's shirt and finding home there.

"You like that don't you?" the whisper echoed in his ear making him moan then cry out in lust as the mouth whom whispered those words licked the shell of his ear. "Ah, Reaver!" the young hero breathed out. He sounded in need even to himself, but his mind was one track now. All that was in this world for all he could care was him and Reaver, and Reaver was his god at the moment.

Said god trailed his fingers up Sparrows naked side causing his back to arch like a bow and cry out a moan in Reavers neck.

Reaver on the other hand could barely keep himself from bending the very fuckable hero over his dresser and screwing the teenager's lights out.

Hell Reaver couldn't recall ever wanting to fuck some so hard and hear his name being said from perfect lips before that he was tempted to lock the prince in his room for a week or so and not let the boy out.

He let his finger slide up his sensitive skin so they could land home on something much more sensitive. Sparrow gasped his face looking so erotic as tan fingers pinched the nub on his chest that Reaver did lose control. Grabbing the boys hips with bone crushing force and turning them around so that the hero's forehead smacked against the dressers surface.

Reaver would have taken a moment to be amused but the immortal couldn't recall being this disparate to rip his own pants off, and then latterly ripping Sparrows off his ass.

"R-Reaver w-wait!"

Reaver didn't want to, but he put his hand on the dresser instead of on the boys ass and slamming himself in his tight essence.

Something… stopped him…

"What?" His irritation made Sparrow flinch

"It's just… I've… never…"

Reaver smiled so he had himself a virgin? "It's not much different from the sex your use too. I was about to show you when you rudely…"

"Reaver I've never had sex… I've… never even touched myself."

Reaver was in shock, the prince had never..?

Then suddenly nothing seemed more important then the teenager in front of him. Reaver industries could rot for all he cared if it meant fucking this boy until all he could do in retaliation was scream and wither beneath him, his only words coming out of that delicious mouth would either be 'Harder', or Reaver', or both.

The taller man traced a finger down the bird boys spin making him thrust himself at Reaver and whimper. "May I take your virginity little Sparrow."

Silance.

Then a quite murmur and Reaver listened with every fiber of his being to hear it, but couldn't.

Of coarse he didn't have to ask… he could just… but Reaver didn't want to unless Sparrow wanted… was that…. Selfless?

The thought of it repulsed Reaver to the point that he almost just took the boy but then instead he ran his finger down Sparrows ass and quickly, mercilessly, slammed the single finger in Sparrow causing him to jerk forward screaming at first in pain but ended in a note of pleasure for it only took Reaver a split second to find the spot that made him see lights. This was all it took to make Sparrow cum for the first time in his life, and all over Reaver's furniture.

The thought of that made Reaver arguably the hardest he could ever recall being in all his years.

Reaver leaned over Sparrows lanky body "Do you want to feel that again?" finishing his question with a lick to the ear that made Sparrow gasp and his other hand finding home pumping Sparrows unhardened man hood "Nh!" his finger still brushing against that bundle of nerves made it take less then a moment to get the Hero going again.

This made the darker hearted man smile, he had stamina, that was a very good thing. Reaver then decided to start marking the boy on sensitive spots on his back creating purple hickey and a very withering moaning helpless bird beneath the reaper of death.

Finally Sparrow screamed the two single hottest words he'd ever heard in his life

"Fuck me!" and the hero's seed shot onto Reaver's furnishing for a second time.

Reaver took no time in standing up straight and sliding his finger out, then Sparrow felt something much larger then even his own manhood slam into his pelvis with strength that might have broke a normal persons hip.

Damn it hurt, yet Sparrow had never felt so utter satisfied being completely filled and his sweet spot being slammed into with un human force it made him scream in ecstasy Reaver's name. Which made Reaver take a firm hold on Sparrows hip and begin thrashing into the teen with ungodly speed and bone shattering strength, bruising the boys hips and inner thighs.

Reaver gritted his teeth the tight feeling all around him and the quickest pace he'd ever gone was making him groan uncontrollably, which Reaver never did during sex. But when you're fucking someone within an inch of your own life and it's the greatest fuck you've had and you're centuries old, one could say you can't help it.

Reaver had to say sex with any partner he had before paled in comparison. After all they were only human, if he had been the pleasurably rough on them as he was fucking Sparrow they would have been dead. And Reaver could never bring even himself to do something so… bail.

"Ngh Reaver" Sparrow moaned moving in sync with the gun slinger, something none of his other bed mates could ever do, causing Reaver to get even more in humanly violent with his slamming, and even though Sparrow was holding on to the drawers for dear life his screams of utter pleasure so loud that Reaver was sure all of BowerLake could hear, yet still Sparrow moved in sync.

The gunslinger leaned forward kissing Sparrows back like his live depended on it throwing Sparrow over the edge as he screamed Reaver's name, his seed splattered on drawer once more.

At that time Sparrows insides became so unbearably tight Reaver had to steady both his hands on the teens hips as he thrashed murderously into him as he violently road out his orgasm screaming Sparrow at the top of his lungs. Then he fell on said teens back his face pleasantly seated in between the hero's shoulder blades so he could smell his soft sweet smell. "Sparrow." He whispered nuzzling his skin.

He was so spent that all he could do was tiredly pick what seemed like the meaning of his self absorbed life off his dresser bridle style and carry the half awake Sparrow to his bed.

The room felt like a thousand degrees so Reaver shed his cloths and slid off Sparrows ripped trousers and deadly boots. Then took his spot lying face to face with little Sparrow.

Said bird inched towards Reavers warmth until he was face to face with Reavers chest. And the reaper of death for the first time in maybe his life cuddled after sex, because he wanted to with the little helpless bird that even after such violent sex smelt terribly of innocence. So he wrapped his arms around his little caged bird but not before pulling blankets up so the two of them could go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Woah Sparrow you finally made it back" Ben said sitting in his usual corner at the pup "Thought maybe Reaver shot you." He laughed carelessly and scratched the back of his head "But seriously dude, you were gone for three weeks what took so long?"<p>

Sparrow smiled decided to tell part of the truth "I met someone along the way, and on my way out."

Ben spewed his beer "You…? You got laid? Oh dude was she?"

Sparrow shook his head "Not saying, and by the way."

He took his quest log from Ben "No more logging for you, this is going to Jasper."

"Aw. You're no fun."

Sparrow, wordless got up and started to walk away feeling a bit bolder in his new under garments, but instead smiled and turned back at Ben "Besides I need to finish my dark deed take on a new quest and then… maybe go back for another visit." Then the hero walked away.

"No fair! Who is she! Come on hardly any one in BowerStone is Easy without cash! Help a friend out!"

"See ya" Sparrow said waving his friend the bird as he went out on another epic journey, and who knows? Maybe this one may involve him going to Reaver industries.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

**Hope you liked it xD That was my first explicit one shot, so… did I do good? Reveiws are welcomed. **


End file.
